Three Little Words
by alyce.swan
Summary: 8 letters. 5 vowels. 3 consonants. 3 syllables. 1 phrase. That's all it takes. Nelena/Nalex fluff. First story on Fanfic! R&R, fabulous Fanfictioners!


"_And I said; Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess; it's a love story, baby just say-"  
_  
Alex groaned sleepily and fumbled for her phone. Eyes still closed, she flipped open her cell phone. "Whhaaaaaat?" Alex half said half yawned into the phone.

"Alex Marie Russo! You're _extremely _late!" Mitchie's bright, happy voice rang out, sounding strict and annoyed.

"Come on Mitchie, it's only-" Alex's whine was cut off by Mitchie.

"Nine forty-five! Remember, you promised me, Taylor, and the boys that you would meet us at my house for pancakes at nine o'clock sharp!" Mitchie accused, yelling.

Alex sat up in her bed and squinted at the clock in her room. "Crap," she muttered as she ended the call. Alex threw the covers off her bed, and consulted her wardrobe. Nate was going to be there, and she didn't want to look like trash.

Choosing some stuff, she changed quickly, and grabbed the closest nearby brush and tried to tame the curly mess of hair as she brushed her teeth. She applied a coat of clear sparkly lip gloss and mascara, threw them in her purse, then left for Mitchie's.

* * *

"It's so _totally_ obvious that they both like each other!" Shane declared in a hushed whisper while licking a lollipop. Shane, Taylor, and Mitchie were talking about how to get Nate and Alex alone together. They were in a huddle-like position.

"Yeah no duh, so, why don't we-"

Alex burst into the kitchen. "I'm here!" she announced.

Taylor, Shane, and Mitchie straightened in their seats and abruptly stopped their conversation and smiled a bit too innocently at Alex.

"Hey," Taylor greeted, with her soft country accent.

"You're late!" Mitchie steamed.

Jason was texting someone and briefly glanced up at her.

However, Nate had a pancake in his mouth, and when he saw Alex, he tried to say hello. When he opened his mouth, the mouthful fell out onto his plate. Nate ducked his head, blushing and way beyond embarrassed. He just totally humiliated himself in front of his crush. _Alex must think that I'm a dork, _Nate thought.

Alex giggled, and sat down. Nate was just so cute. "So...what were you three talking about?" Alex pointed to Taylor, Shane, and Mitchie.

There was silence.

"HOW MANY LICKS IT TAKES TO GET TO THE CENTER OF A TOOTSIE POP!" Shane randomly shouted out.

"Yeah, that's what we were talking about!" Mitchie backed up Shane nervously.

Taylor nodded.

"Ooooooookay then." Alex answered disbelievingly. She started to eat her pancakes, spreading margarine, spreading syrup, then piling on a tower of whipped cream.

"Hey, uh, you guys?" Jason asked.

A chorus of whats and yeahs responded.

"I'm gonna go pick up Ella up for my date, okay?" And he left.

"Speaking of _dates_..." Shane said thoughtfully while nudging Taylor and conspicuosly winking at Nalex. "I think I have to meet Frankie for his-" he looked at the clock. "Oh SHI-!" Shane was interrupted.

"Don't use bad words, Shane." Taylor reminded him in a playful tone.

"Right! But I gotta go! Bye Taylor! Mitchie. _Nalex_."

"Hey!" Alex and Nate both protested while flushing pink.

Mitchie and Taylor looked at each other. Shane had just given his idea of a "subtle" hint to leave Nate and Alex alone.

"Oooooh! Mitchie! I need to go shopping for um...a....a yellow shirt! Can you come with me?" Taylor pleaded while prodding Mitchie and looking in Alex and Nate's direction.

"Sure, Taylor!"

"Can I go with you guys? I have the day off!" Alex pleaded.

Mitchie and Taylor exchanged glances. _Uh-oh._ Mitchie tried to come up with a plausible answer. But what came out of her mouth didn't make sense at all.  
_  
_"Uh... well you see... this _yellow shirt_ that Taylor wants is one that is by the same brand as that pair of jeans you wanted last year but the jeans were too expensive and not worth it and you don't like buying expensive things that are not worth it so you would not approve of this shopping trip because we will be buying yellow shirts that are by the same brand of the expensive jeans and therefore you would not want to go on the shopping trip! Bye and have a nice day!" Mitchie said in a breath.

"Toodles!" Taylor said.

Before Alex could wrap her head around this "logic" of Mitchie's, the door clicked shut, and Mitchie and Taylor were gone. There was an awkward silence.

"So..." Nate started, running his hand through his adorable curly hair. "Do you have the day off today?" After saying that, he internally smacked himself silly. _You dumbnut, she just said that she had the day off!  
_  
"I _do_ have the day off." Alex replied, wishing he would ask her to go out or something.

"Um... do you wanna hang around with me?" Nate asked nervously, fearing her rejection.

Alex grinned playfully. "I WANT TO GET A SMOOTHIE AND LARGE FRIES!"

"But we just ate!" Nate complained.

Alex looked annoyed. "Do you want to go or not?"

"Anything to treat my little princess."

* * *

After hours of laughter and conversation, Nate and Alex ended up lying next to each other on the beach, looking up at the stars.

Alex sighed contentedly. This day was just a centimeter away from being perfect. And she knew that that centimeter would never be reached. (Or would it?)

"Aren't the stars pretty, Nate?" Alex turned her head towards Nate, and was surprised to see that his eyes were on her and not on the sky.

"They're not nearly as beautiful as you, Aly." Nate froze. _Did I really just say that?_

She stared at him, blushing. Another silence washed over them.

Suddenly, a chilling breeze blew over Alex. Alex shivered violently. Nate pulled Alex closer, and rubbed her back for warmth.

"Thanks."

Alex wanted to stay there forever. And ever, and ever.

"Aly?"

"Yeah?"

"I- I love- I love- y-y-"

_Will he say I love you? _

"Y_-_y-Yoshi! Y-You know, from the Mario series?"

Disappointed, Alex murmured, "Oh. Uh interesting." _I can't believe I thought that._

_Nathaniel Jerry Gray, _Nate scolded himself._ How can you be so scared? Come on, it's just three little words. I-LOVE-YOU. 8 letters. 5 vowels. 3 consonants. 3 syllables. 1 phrase. That's all it takes. Take a deep breath and start over._

Nate took a deep breath and said, "Sorry, that came out all wrong."

_Get her attention._  
_  
_"Alexandra Marie Russo."

"Yeah?"

_Ready? Okay. No fear. Just shoot._

"I love you."

There was silence. Alex was debating on what he meant. Debating on how to answer. Debating on how he would react. Debating.

"..........."

Alex giggled.

"I love you too, Nathaniel Jerry Jonas."

And then she pulled him even closer for their first kiss.

MUAHAHAHAHA-MUAHAHAHAHA-MUAHAHAHAHA-MUAHAHAHAHA-MUAHAHAHAHA-MUAHAHAHAHA-MUAHAHAHAHA-MUAHAHAHAHA-

**Then they heard a rustling in the bushes and a muffled "Awwww!" Nate and Alex pulled away and saw two brown haired heads and a head of blond curls quickly disappear.**

**"YOU GUYS!!!!!" Alex and Nate whined/yelled at the same time.  
**  
MUAHAHAHAHA-MUAHAHAHAHA-MUAHAHAHAHA-MUAHAHAHAHA-MUAHAHAHAHA-MUAHAHAHAHA-MUAHAHAHAHA-MUAHAHAHAHA-

First story on Fanfiction. First story on Nalex. What do you _lovely wonderful fabulous awesome _people think? Check out my other story Once Upon A Life! Review and Request! (Request plots or stories)


End file.
